


Family will always conquer

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus, Domestic Fluff, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Parent Lucius Malfoy, Good Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Malfoy Family Feels (Harry Potter), Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: The war is over. Voldemort is defeated and the light side has won. Happily ever after right?Unfortunately, Celeste Malfoy finds that there's one more challenge ahead of her. Will she take it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21





	Family will always conquer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

Harry Potter was staring down at the body of his Arch-enemy.

After many years of terror, Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort was finally and permanently dead and wouldn't hurry anyone anymore. For a second, you could hear a pin drop as they all looked at the dark wizard's body, before there was an explosion of sound. Everyone was crying, screaming, cheering and making sounds in any way possible.

Harry was tightly hugged and congratulated more times than he could ever count in his life and everything honestly passed in a blur for him. He would later remember almost nothing of the things that people told him in their happiness. He had just killed his hated enemy, the person responsible for everything bad that had happened in his life ever since he had been born and who had taken so many loved ones from him. It was finally over and they could live in peace now. No more fear and hiding for their lives.

Things eventually settled down and people sat down at the house tables, all relieved that the war was over. Harry just plopped down at a random table and realised he was sitting in-between his friend Luna and his girlfriend Celeste Malfoy. The latter gave him a tearful smile as she squeezed his hand tightly and rested her head on his shoulder, overjoyed that he was alive. 

He had tried to break off their relationship at the end of last school year, thinking that it would bring her into even more danger, but she had aptly reminded him that the Death Eaters already wanted her dead for being a blood traitor, whether or not they were were in a relationship. She had gone with him, Ron and Hermione to hunt horcruxes, despite the very real danger.

When snatchers had finally caught up to them when he had foolishly said Voldemort's name in the heat of the moment while arguing with Ron and Hermione, she had barely managed to evade capture by quickly transforming into her fox animagus form and immediately playing dead when one of them picked her up. Thinking she was just an animal they had managed to catch before their capture, he had thrown her away like thrash. This had saved her life as Harry, Ron and Hermione had been taken to Malfoy Manor. 

Harry knew that if she had actually been with them, she immediately would've been killed on the spot the minute they recognised her. When Dobby had come to rescue them, he had ordered the brave, late elf to find her and bring her to safety and the little guy had done so. When Harry, Ron and Hermione had arrived at Bill's and Fleur's house, she had been waiting for them. 

He held her a tiny bit tighter at remembering her screams when he had pretended to be dead. It had been the most horrible sound ever and one that he never wanted to hear ever again. She snuggled even closer to him, her eyes immediately finding three heads among the crowd, the people sitting with their backs to her, almost like they were shutting her out. 

"Go to them." Luna advised and she immediately looked up at her in surprise. "I really don't think that's a good idea." She protested, shaking her head. After all, they had all but kicked her out of the house after fourth year. After the battle at the ministry, where she had been forced to fight her own father, she hadn't even gone home and had instead moved in with her maternal, non-crazy aunt. She looked down at realising that she had lost her cousin now as well. All her aunt had now were her and little Teddy. 

Luna smiled at her. "Not everything is as it seems, Cece. Go to them. I'll let you get away." She said, before pointing at the window and making others look as well by loudly speaking up. While everyone was distracted, Harry immediately put on his invisibility cloak and Celeste turned into her animagus form, quickly slipping underneath the cloak before anyone noticed her.

Harry quickly kneeled down to let her climb onto his shoulders, before standing up and carefully walking through the Great Hall. "There they are." He whispered as they arrived at the table the other Malfoys were sitting. As Celeste was so close to his skin now, he could clearly feel her gulp. "You can do it, love. You know how Luna is almost never wrong." He quietly reminded her.

"She really wouldn't say this if things really weren't as they seemed." He continued and she gave a small nod in answer as she prepared herself, knowing that he was right. He carefully put her back down, giving her head a kiss in the process. "Good luck." He whispered and she let out a small yip in return, before quickly darting out from underneath the invisibility cloak and instead hiding beneath the table. He went on and found Ron and Hermione. He left the Great Hall with them, trusting Luna to look after Celeste.

The witch was currently darting between the feet of the people sitting at the table, jumping over those who had their legs outstretched. She eventually found her family's scent and quickly followed it to three different pairs of legs sitting very close together. "Where is she?" She heard her mother say in worry as her legs shifted in a way that told Celeste she was looking around the hall. 

"I'm sure she's in here somewhere, mother. I very quickly looked into the room with all the bodies and she wasn't there." Draco gently answered his mother as his hidden sister carefully sat down at their feet. "Then where in Merlin's name is she? We never should've sent her away from us. She must think we absolutely hate her and for good reason" Narcissa whispered.

There was a desperation Celeste had never heard coming from her before in her voice. "We didn't have a choice, my love. The dark Lord was planning to marry her off to Dolochov. She would've been nothing more than a sex slave and baby factory. We couldn't let that happen and if she hates us forever, then that's a price I'm happy to pay." Lucius said in a solemn tone and Celeste stiffened up in surprise. All this time... all this fighting and pushing her away, acting like they hated her for betraying them... had been to protect her?

How couldn't she have known? She was a Ravenclaw for crying out loud! Unable to sit still anymore, she got up and quickly walked to the piece of bench in-between her parents. Jumping on it, she immediately got their attention. "Why, hello. Who might you be?" Narcissa asked, carefully petting her. "I recognise that fox. She followed me around last year." Draco commented, Celeste having completed the transformation after fifth year. 

"How do you know it's a her?" Narcissa asked curiously. "She once allowed me to rub her belly and I saw it that way." Draco muttered embarrassed and Celeste let out a quiet chittering in response. It had been the only way to interact with her brother as they were on opposite sides of the war. "Well, thank you for looking after my son." Narcissa commented with a smile.

Celeste immediately put her front paws on her mother's knees, rubbing her head against hers lovingly. "Oh, okay. You're an affectionate little fox, aren't you?" Narcissa asked with a laugh. She pulled back and looked right into the fox's silver eyes, her laughter quickly dying out. "Cissy?" Lucius asked in worry as his wife kept staring at the fox. "Celeste Malfoy, don't tell me that you did the animagus transformation by yourself." Narcissa said sternly and if foxes could look sheepish, then Celeste definitely managed it.

Draco and Lucius immediately stared down at the fox as well. "Celeste?" The latter breathed in disbelief and his daughter quickly climbed on his lap as well, both because she had missed him despite literally having fought him and because she wanted to escape her mother's outburst for a little longer. Looking down and carefully stroking her head, Lucius let a small smile show

"My little star." He whispered in relief at having found her as he hugged his daughter's animagus form, uncaring that he was in public. Celeste immediately burrowed herself into his chest, relieved that she was back with her family. Narcissa took a deep breath, before stroking her daughter's head as well. "We'll talk about this later, young lady." She muttered.

Celeste immediately let out another chitter as she quickly climbed off her father's lap and onto her mother's instead. Narcissa let out a tiny laugh as she stroked her daughter's head. "Well, I really must say that you're an absolutely beautiful fox." She commented and Celeste chittered again. "Are you alright, Draco?" Lucius asked at seeing his son just stare at the fox. "Yeah, I just realised I gave my sister a belly rub." Draco muttered. With a chittering that was most certainly a laugh, Celeste climbed onto his lap now, rolling on her back. 

Draco gave her an unamused look. "Very funny, Cece." He said, lifting her up and putting her back on Narcissa's lap again, although he stroked her head as well. Narcissa smiled as she stroked her daughter's head. "We're so sorry, little star. We had to push you away to protect you." She whispered and Celeste immediately rubbed her head against her, telling her they were forgiven.

The four Malfoys sat there for a long time, until people started to stand up and go home to rest after a dangerous night and they eventually went as well. With Narcissa carrying Celeste in her arms, they started to walk out of the Great Hall to reunite. Seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione walking outside, Celeste let out a yip and moved to get out of her mother's arms. Narcissa put her down and she ran to the golden trio.

Changing back into her human form, she hugged her boyfriend and he quickly hugged her back. Glancing up over her shoulder, he saw the other Malfoys watching the hug. "They're waiting for you." He said quietly and she nodded as she pulled back and looked at Ron and Hermione. "See ya, Malfoy." Ron said with a smile. "Good luck." Hermione spoke up and she nodded, before kissing Harry's cheek and walking back to her family. Grabbing hey mother's hand, the reunited family walked away and apparated back home. 

The minute they were home, the prim and proper mask of the Malfoys fell away as they immediately converged on their previously missing member and sank to the ground in a family hug. "I missed you." Celeste whispered as she held her family. "We missed you too. We're so sorry for everything." Lucius replied. "Don't be. You did it to protect me. I understand." She immediately said. Her family smiled at her words, before holding her even tighter.

They sat there for a long time, hugging each other. "I love you." Celeste eventually breathed and the others beamed at that. "We love you too." They said at the same time. Things were going to be hard for a while as they tried to redeem themselves in the eyes of the public, but Celeste would help as much as she could. But none of that mattered now. They were back together and that was the most important thing

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
